


Sakuno in love with the stoic captain! Tezuka Kunimitsu

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Relationship(s), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: One shot drabbles. Part of my Saku shots stories on my ff.net account. Sakuno has feelings for someone. Someone special she loves and respects majorly. The whole team chimes in as always teasing her. Or him. Different scenarios of the shy young girl and stoic captain. Enjoy everyone. I love this couple so much, seriously! I'd rather see her with someone else.
Relationships: Ryuuzaki Sakuno & Seigaku Team, Ryuuzaki Sakuno/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	1. True Valentine's feelings

**True Valentine's Feelings**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction. An early 2 week V Day one shot. Enjoy!_

The pairing was requested by; **PanUchiha7105**. The situation was thought up by me. ^_^( I'll keep this here as it was requested years ago by said user on the side PanUchiha7105 on ff.net.)

_Love Coupling: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Sakuno Ryuzaki._

It has been almost two months since Tezuka and Sakuno had been together. They first got together on Christmas Eve due to Fuji and Eiji getting them together. The rest of the team supported their distant relationship. Sakuno kept to herself how she truly felt about the Seigaku high school tennis captain. The same thing occurred to Tezuka when looking out for her during the summer when Ryuzaki Sumire was away on a trip for nearly three month.

Now Valentine's Day emerges and Tezuka and Sakuno wonder how they truly feel for each other as just a couple. At home Sakuno is pacing back and forth in the living room trying to figure out what to bake for Valentine's Day. She did promise the tennis team her treats and something special for Tezuka, her boyfriend.

"What am I going to make for, Kuni-kun?" she asked herself over and over.

At the Tezuka residence the love of Sakuno's life is busy studying and doing homework. He has a guest in his room being Fuji Syuusuke the tennis genius of the Seigaku team.

"What are you planning to give Sakuno chan?" He asked.

"I don't know, and that doesn't concern you, Fuji." He answered annoyed and coughing as he turned the page of his math textbook.

"It's your first valentine's day with her."

"I know and I'm just going to be satisfied with her companionship."

"Do you smile whenever you're with her?" He said smiling.

"That's not any of your concern, Fuji." He growled under his breath.

"I bet you never smiled for her in public."

Tezuka coughed again standing up from his chair excusing himself. He opens the door to his room heading to the bathroom, and sat down on the toilet bowl he knew what Fuji said was right.

"I do need to show my true feelings by smiling sometimes for her." He said, scratching the back of his head thinking on how to do so. He knew immediately whom he was going to ask but not admitting defeat in front of Fuji.

Fuji wanted to catch Tezuka smiling in the act as he would rub it in his face in the future. Chuckling to himself he got his belongings ready to head back home and ask his sister a question on his future for Valentine's Day and his crush.

"I'm heading home, Tezuka."

"Alright Fuji see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night." He knocked on the door giving Tezuka the signal that he was leaving now.

Hearing the signal Tezuka took the chance to ask his mother how he should act around Sakuno tomorrow.

Valentine's Day-

Sakuno had gotten the treats already made for the tennis team and the perfect valentine gift for Tezuka, in her opinion. She put it all in her locker before classes began and would eventually give it to the team before they had practice.

Tezuka knew exactly what he was going to tell Sakuno and give her to warm up her heart and his own heart as well. His mother gave him the best advice he could say so himself just waiting for the results after school and her expression.

Throughout Valentine's Day the tennis team received many confessions from fan girls even Tezuka, not knowing he was taking by his coach's granddaughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki. He just read the love notes, had a stoic expression on the chocolates asking his teammates if they wanted it.

"Tezuka wants Sakuno-chan's chocolates I bet." Fuji teased as he ate the chocolates Tezuka has given him. The other members had laughed and snickered a little bit after him.

School has ended as club activities began and the team was in the tennis courts just warming up waiting for Sakuno and their coach. The team enjoyed each other's chocolates due to their fan girls shoving so many in their shoe lockers. All of them were mostly waiting for Sakuno's chocolates.

"…So what if I do! She is my girlfriend right?" He blurted out as the team was surprised with Tezuka's behavior.

He blushed, looking down as he ordered the team to run 50 laps. That was overboard Fuji said to everyone as they agreed but blamed him for them running laps because of his teasing on the stoic captain.

Sakuno saw the team members running and giggled as she was beside Tezuka. One of the team members noticed and howled at the couple, being the silly idiot Momoshiro.

"Momoshiro I'm going to double your laps if you act up again!" Tezuka's stern voice boomed throughout the tennis courts.

A few laughs were heard but Tezuka ignored it sighing before looking down at his cute adorable girlfriend Sakuno.

"Is that for the team?" he said looking at the bags in her hands.

"Y-yes it is…Kuni-senpai…" she bowed shyly.

He looked around making sure no one saw what he was going to do. Lifting her chin he gently kissed her as she moaned a bit. Her flushed face noticed by Tezuka as he opened one of his eyes. During the sweet innocent kiss between the couple the team had stopped running and caught them kissing. Inui with a video camera made sure to record the kiss of Tezuka Kunimitsu. As for Fuji he smirked snapping pictures and ready to use them in the future whenever Tezuka acts up but he will only in a teasing tone.

Catching their breath, both blushing as the kiss ending and not looking at each other for a while. Tezuka coughed gaining the attention of the young girl.

"There's something I want to ask you." He said staring into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Sure Kuni kun." She smiled happily.

"It would be best if you give the team their valentine's treats." He advised still a bit embarrassed.

"Alright…and I want to give you something too." She said, still blushing.

Looking for what she wanted to give Eiji, he right away glomped Sakuno. And her small bag fell on the floor and she pouted a bit.

"Sorry Sakuno chan. Here I'll help you."

"Kikumaru after you pick up what you made fall to the ground I want you to run 30 laps." Tezuka punished the cute cat boy whom pouted nodding his head.

As soon as everything was picked up and given away to the tennis regulars Sakuno hoped that they enjoyed her chocolate treats. In response she got thumbs up a pat on her head by Fuji, a noogie by Momoshiro, but was scolded immediately. And lastly a glomp by Eiji but he was careful when he glomped her making sure not to make anything fall out of her hand.

"So what did you get for Tezuka?" Fuji asked as the girl yelped immediately.

"Sakuno wait for me by the corner."

"Alright, Kuni kun." She headed to the corner while leaving a few things on the bench. Except for a red box she had in her hand in which she fumbled with for a while.

"Oishi make sure everyone run laps again." They whined as soon as they heard their orders.

Turning around facing the team Tezuka had a stern look immediately. Without backing down everyone began their laps again for the third time that day. Seeing them doing their laps Tezuka went to the corner he told Sakuno to go to.

"Sakuno…I'm going to say Happy Valentine's day." He coughed, a bit more nervous for her response.

She smiled taking hold of his hand and presenting him with the red box she played with earlier.

"That's for you…."

"What is it?" He asked examining the box that was now in his hands.

"Open it up and you'll see." Her smile never left her blushed face.

He sighed taking the red box and opening it. Inside the box was a silver key ring with his initials on it. Shocked he began smiling as her face brightened up.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I love it…just as I love you…" he didn't realize what he had just said as his eyes never left the silver key ring.

"I love you too." She hugged him, kissing his cheeks.

Noticing what was going on and what he said in which hit him instantly he blushed looking down at the girl that drove him crazy whenever he didn't see her. Giving her another smile he kissed her forehead.

"Well there was something I wanted to tell you and something I wanted to give you."

"I saw you give me a true smile and said that you love me and I responded back." Her face was bright red as he caressed it gently.

"Also after tennis practice is over do you want to come over to my house?" he asked.

"I would love too."

The team had seen and heard everything, pictures were snapped again by Fuji and Inui took down notes seeing a different side of Tezuka. It was all because of one girl by the name of Sakuno Ryuzaki.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


	2. Loving Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot drabble mentioning Sakuno and Tezuka. Enjoy. As requested years ago by someone on ff.net. Read on to find out whom, and the story. A loving birthday for someone. Who exactly though?

**Loving Birthday**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

_The pairing was requested by; **Thina**. The situation was thought up by me. ^_^(as said on first chapter the name of person who requested this stays on the side.)_

_Love Coupling: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Sakuno Ryuzaki._

October 7, the day that a guy name Tezuka Kunimitsu was brought into the world. The young teenager was now turning 18 years old and it would be the first time with his loving girlfriend, name Sakuno Ryuzaki, celebrated together. All his tennis teammates threw him a surprise party at the famous Kawamura's sushi restaurant and enjoyed the small celebration between his teammates and coach. But one person wasn't there which saddened him in his heart being the one girl he truly and only loved Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sakuno Ryuzaki was preparing a loving birthday dinner for the guy that returned her love, unlike her one-sided love with the young prince name Ryoma Echizen. She had told her grandmother not to mention the surprise birthday dinner she has prepared for her boyfriend, Tezuka. Her grandmother kept her word and had to come up with an excuse for why her granddaughter wasn't at the sushi restaurant for Tezuka's surprise birthday party.

"Sumire, why isn't Ryuzaki san here?" Fuji asked as everyone was present.

The old women sighed rolling her eyes, telling Fuji millions of times not to call her by her first name. She sat on the stool facing Kawamura sighing once again. "Sakuno has just been busy and apologizes to everyone for not coming."

Hearing his coach's answer, Tezuka felt a little sting in his heart but ignored it, cleaning his glasses. Inui took notice of the sudden change of expression with a small grin as he jotted down some notes like he always does.

The other teammates just gathered together wishing and singing Tezuka happy birthday. The captain smiled thanking everyone present with a little smile, and nod of his head. Presents were given unexpectedly as Tezuka didn't think anyone would give him anything.

Back at home, Sakuno was done with her surprise birthday dinner for Tezuka. She smiled in victory looking down a small picture her grandmother had taken the last time Tezuka came over. The picture was of herself with Tezuka holding tight to one another, like there was no tomorrow.

"In a few months we're turning a year and today's the first time as a couple celebrating a birthday date." The young girl blushed running up to her room, getting herself dressed

Within the next 2 hours the sushi restaurant was filled with a birthday celebration. Everyone was enjoying themselves; except for the birthday boy himself who was sad as ever as everyone noticed, but too afraid to say anything to him. One of them got the guts to stand up and approach the sad man patting his back with a concerned look.

"You wanted to celebrate your birthday with Ryuzaki san, eh? Fuji asked.

"How can you tell Fuji?" Tezuka looked back at his teammate, and friend.

"Your face says it all, you're sad and we were looking forward to Ryuzaki's delicious cooking tonight."

"We're all worried about you Tezuka." Oishi approached him sitting beside him.

The other teammates agreed as the cheery mood in the restaurant changed to a sad mood. Sumire couldn't take it anymore as she stood up going to the front door.

"I'm sorry Tezuka but my granddaughter, who didn't forget your birthday, had something special planned for you tonight."

Everyone smiled at the respond looking back at Tezuka waiting for his reaction. He coughed standing up from the table he was at, looking around at his friends, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear because I was actually looking forward to spending my birthday with her."

"What about us, Tezuka?" Eiji pouted sadly. "You didn't want to celebrate with us."

"Of course I did, Kikumaru we're all gathered here and you all threw me a surprise party."

"It was your girlfriend's idea." Momoshiro chimed in.

"Idiot you weren't supposed to say anything…hisss." Kaido smacked the back of Momoshiro's head. A non-ethical argument ensued between the two as Oishi tried settling them.

Tezuka was confused approaching his coach waiting for an explanation from her. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing of the added within the teammates of the party in the restaurant.

"You didn't know, coach?"

"I wasn't told of this…except for the surprise birthday dinner my granddaughter has for you."

Kawamura tried getting everyone's attention as it was getting chaotic. Being the quiet one as always Ryoma handed his senpai a racket as his wild and crazy side came out. Everyone quieted down looking at Kawamura, confused.

The power player of the tennis team scratched the back of his head before explaining how it was all Sakuno's idea for the birthday celebration that night.

A week ago Sakuno asked her senpai-tachis a favor consuming of an upcoming birthday. A few of them had forgotten about Tezuka's birthday until she reminded them pleading with them. She wanted her senpais to have a surprise birthday celebration in the sushi restaurant with just the teammates. Her role wasn't going to be played until he comes over to her house to give him his present. The young girl hoped he would enjoy the celebration with the teammates but it wasn't anything like since he was a bit saddened that she wasn't present for his birthday.

"That explains Sakuno's absence…" Tezuka grabbed his jacket readying himself to leave.

"Does this mean the party's over?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yes it does Momo-chan-senpai." Ryoma added getting himself ready to go.

"Now what captain?" Kaidoh asked while hissing.

"I'm going to Ryuzaki's house to see my girlfriend." He smiled fixing his glasses.

"Does this means were not getting laps?" Horio asked smiling knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"Yes everyone involved in this will be assigned 200 laps when we go back to school on Monday."

A few of the growled under their breath while the others shrugged letting out a long sigh getting used to all the extra laps their amazing captain Tezuka gives them. Everyone readies themselves to leave as they watch Tezuka and Sumire leave for the night.

Ryuzaki Residence~

Sakuno was dressed for the past half hour waiting for her grandmother to call. She was looking at herself in the mirror noting her graceful beauty. The young teenage girl had her beautiful long brown locks loosened and curled with a pink dress that her best friend Tomoka picked out for her earlier that evening. Sakuno was a nervous wreck waiting for her grandmother's arrival.

"I hope I didn't ruin Kuni's birthday in anyway…" a few tears came down the side of her cheeks, sadly as she walked away from the mirror.

"You haven't ruined anything, Sakuno."

His handsome manly voice startled her turning around facing him. She cried happily running up to his arms hugging and holding him tightly. Sumire smiled in aw loving the beautiful sight of her granddaughter in love taken the chance to take a picture of the loving couple.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

The camera shuttering three times caught the attention of Sakuno and Tezuka, whom both blushed in embarrassment.

"Grandmother I thought you weren't going to be here tonight." Sakuno said, blush subsiding slightly.

"Don't worry honey I won't I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I was sad earlier tonight because I thought Kuni wasn't going to enjoy his birthday surprise or dinner I had prepared for him." Sakuno said looking down, saddened again.

"Honestly I was sad but Kawamura explained everything to us." Tezuka said, holding her slightly tighter then before.

"This was my lovely granddaughter's idea the whole time." Sumire said smiling.

"Yes because it's the first time as a couple we're celebrating together." Sakuno looked up at Tezuka taken a hold of his big hands.

Tezuka smiled widely and handsomely, squeezing his girlfriend's small hands. Sumire knew it was her time to leave them alone as she excused herself.

"Did you enjoy yourself at Kawamura's?"

"Yes I did but I missed your presence."

"Now I'm here Tezuka and ready to continue celebrating with your birthday."

"I'm looking forward to your dinner then Sakuno."

He then leaned down, capturing the young girl's lips. Surprised with the sudden kiss; blushing bright red, returning the kiss sweetly and deeply had taken less than 2 minutes of their air.

"Happy birthday, Kuni-kun." Sakuno pulled back holding onto him once more.

"Thank you, Sakuno." He kisses the top of his girlfriend's head looking forward to the night's event

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


	3. All respect for HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot drabble. With the friendship of Sakuno Ryuzaki and Kunimitsu Tezuka. He's in first year of college. She's in second year of high school. Respectfulness for HIM! of all people for her to fall in love with. Even though she's in a relationship with someone else.

**All respect for HIM**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction._

In just a few months he's started college. Everyone who knew him was aware he was part of the Tennis club. Former member though. His focus was on aiming to become part of the sports world. A retired tennis player for now. Focus on his studies and the major he will dedicate himself to. 

All who knew him in Japan rooted for him. He was in England all thanks to a program his former coach bellowed him to sign up for. They didn't think he would be one of the people chosen. As sure he was. His intelligence got him through the hardships of the tests the program had their clients take part of. Passes it with flying colors. 

One person cheered for him in person. It was her. Sakuno Ryuzaki. Besides his family and friends at school. She was always calling in checking up on him before the big tests.

_"Ryuzaki-san, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." He hung up._

_"...O--okay senpai. I just want you to take it easy." She says over the phone._

_He heard her words before hanging up. Those words were played over and over in his mind. He'd keep it to heart. He wasn't aware the beautiful young women was taking affect on him._

"I love senpai. I want him to rule the world someday." Sakuno tells her best friend.

Tomoka giggles. "They're all awesome! In their own way." 

The loud friend was aware of her best friend's unrequited feelings for him. She would wait for someday the former shy girl to open up to her about them. Having enough though she does so, this exact day.

"It's all about Tezuka-senpai." She points, "You've talked about him ..for YEARS!"

Sakuno gasped feeling her face burn up. Not aware she was. Her heart strings tightened. Looking away embarrassed as her hands began to sweat. Unknown reasons in her mind.

"Senpai, is just so incredible." 

"Yes and what about him?"

"Him who?"

"Your boyfriend of the past two years.."

"I love him too."

She knew she was lying to herself. And to her own heart! The man she was currently seeing was an incredible being. Any women would be lucky to have him by her side. She was by his side since her last year of middle school. For one person honestly her heart ached for. 

"I love and respect senpai so much, Tomo-chan." 

Tomoka chuckled patting her friends' back. She always knew how much her friend loved the man. Others from the team knew too. Out of all the members, Fuji wanted to let Tezuka know how in love the coach's granddaughter was with him.

"You're in love with him!"

Sakuno smacks her cheeks few times. The hotness on her face wouldn't go away. How right was she!

"Yes..I a--am but he came along...he's t....t--too good to me...."

"You'll have to be honest with him!" 

Sakuno cries her eyes out. Tomoka pats her friends' back gently. Seeing her friend in this type of dilemma was heart wrenching. 

The girls didn't notice they were being heard. Heard by him. In the girls changing room. 

"I love Tezuka-senpai. I want to be with him someday.." she hiccuped. 

"There are some others that know you're in love with him..but not him or the guy you're with."

"Did you know Tezuka-senpai is coming back home for the spring."

"I didn't know..but how crazy it will be with both guys here..."

Tomoka gives Sakuno some tissues. She thanked her in a low voice while wiping her nose clean from crying so much.

The guy hears it all! It broke his heart. Dedicated his love and feelings for the former shy cute girl. 

"He'll pay for this!" The guy punches the wall before leaving.

 _Who's the guy Sakuno is currently in a relationship_ _with?_

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
